Vernichten Alle
Backstory Ver grew up with intense pressure from his parents to be better than those born of any other family. His desire to please his family and fear that he would be unable to, leads him to take a darker path than many of his dragonborn kin would. He justifies this to himself by thinking of all others as "lesser" beings not worthy of much kindness or to be treated honorably. This is only a surface excuse even to Ver, however, and, mostly subconsciously, he feels very guilty for the path he's taken. Ver's father Anmassend, somewhat dissapointed by his son, sent Ver to Weitweg War Academy at the age of 5. Although Ver became a better Dragonborn and warlord he remained frustratingly average. One of his classmates, a Dragonborn named Ehre was a particular source of anger for Ver. Although Ehre, by all accounts very honorable and noble, paid little attention to Ver, Ver constantly felt overshadowed and grew a deep hatred for Ehre. This hatred grew as Ehre became more respected amongst his peers and the staff of Weitweg with each passing year. With only a year of education left for Vernichten, his anger and disappointment finally overcame him. To get rid of Ehre, he lined his battleaxe with a poison known to debilitate those that become infected with it. During a sparring match, Ver insisted upon facing off upon Ehre. The fight was surprisingly even as Ehre's superior skill was matched by Ver's ferocity. However, a deflected blow from Ver's battleaxe nicked a nearby younger student and the fight was stopped. Within a few hours, the poisoned child had a seizure and the poison was traced back to Vernichten with Ehre's help. Dishonorably discharged from school, Ver had no place to go. Vernichten's shame did nothing but fuel his hatred for Ehre and those that love him so he left his clan and school behind to strike out on his own and regain his honor by any means necessary. In summation, Ver believes he's the ultimate example of his race. However, deep down he knows he's only average. That's why he hates Ehre, another Dragonborn, so much. Ehre is the epitome of everything Ver would like to be. Honorable, well-loved, and talented. However, instead of trying to become a better Dragonborn, Ver chose to try (unsuccessfully) to bring down Ehre instead. Those that "worship" (as Ver sees it) Ehre--the other members of Ver's clan--get some of that hatred directed at them. An self made outcast, Ver is striking out on his own. Other Notables * Krieg Machthaber - The master-at-arms at Weitweg. A great admirer of Ehre but unlike Ehre, he also had a great dislike for Ver. * Klein Lästig - an unusually small dragonborn of low birth. An underling of Ver's at Weitweg. Ver thought almost nothing of this little annoying, younger, classmate at the academy but due to Ver's own unpopularity, he put up with the irritant. * Strahlend Schön - Ehre's lady friend. Ver desires her because she is very beautiful (for a humanoid dragon anyway) but mostly because she is Ehre's. Future Plans I see some kind of self revelation in Vernichten's far off future. At some point he will stop hating himself for being so average and reconcile with his people. However, that's not going to happen while he's young and stupid so there's a good bit of adventuring that can take place first. Pronunciation * Vernichten Alle Alah = "to destroy/kill/annihilate all" * Anmassend an-Mass-ent = "overbearing/arrogent" * Ehre Geboren ge-Bore-en = "honor born" * Weitweg Vite-Vehk = weit weg = "far away" * Krieg Machthaber Macht-hahb-er = "war ruler" * Klein Lästig Lay-stihk = "little annoyance" * Strahlend Schön Shön = "dazzlingly beautiful" Wish List Light Shields * Storm Shield - lvl 8 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/hShZdyYE84w * Wyrmguard Shield - lvl 8 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/qwu6cgubp Armor * Meliorating Armor - lvl 8 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/d6bAlKrDsEu8 Helm * Skull Mask - lvl 15 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/aUe5I9WBjx3 * Helm of Battle - lvl 9 - Player's Handbook - http://screencast.com/t/dz4QsQ3tmf0 * (looked at 9 - 14) Feet * Oceanstrider's Boots - lvl 14 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/pGqbOJFj * Battlestrider Greaves - lvl 12 - Player's Handbook - http://screencast.com/t/skkcOrs97Uc * (looked at 9-14) Weapon * Voidcrystal Weapon - lvl 14 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/W3h60AN9CA * Frightful Weapon - lvl 7 - Player's Handbook - http://screencast.com/t/iuaxW3Qe1cH Misc * Nightmare (Mount) - lvl 13 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/sg3xltHM2 * Saddle of the Nightmare - lvl 15 - Adventure's Vault - http://screencast.com/t/9aZclQ25A Tattoos * Backlash Tattoo - lvl 9 - Adventure's Vault 2 - http://screencast.com/t/PqdVOJ7vVe * (looked at 8-15) Category:Characters